


Solitude of a Falling Star

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Another semi-short video/songfic about Heero and Duo. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.





	Solitude of a Falling Star

[In the falling nights of the stars

I remember that time]

 

            Heero is piloting a disguised Wing Gundam as it begins to descend towards the earth.

 

[I had only lived

Embracing pain]

 

            Heero falls several stories out of an OZ hospital and lands on the shore below. He gets up and a shocked Duo later watches as he sets his broken leg.

 

[Counting dreams

Without knowing the meaning of gentleness]

 

            Heero self-destructs Wing. Fade to Duo tending to Heero's wounds.

 

[I even tried

To pile up the wounds in time but]

 

            A montage of Heero blasting OZ mobile suits, being shot and self-destructing Wing Gundam.

 

[Ah they wrecked such little pride

Meeting warm friends is carved in my heart]

 

            Heero and the other gundam pilots are at Relena's birthday party. Heero is smiling slightly as he watches Duo joke around with Quatre and Relena.

 

[Solitude of a falling star

I will not let destiny disappear but]

 

            A shot of Heero preparing to kill Relena he says "Relena, omae o korusu."

 

[I learned to believe

Like a falling star

Meeting and parting repeat]

 

            A montage of Heero and Duo running into one another at various places. Another montage of Heero and Duo, this time they are scenes of separation. Sometimes Duo gets captured by OZ soldiers, sometimes they are forced apart during battles, others Duo leaves after arguing with Heero.

 

[I only ask for a moment that can shine on]

 

            A shot of Heero sleeping peacefully with his arms around Duo, a smile appears on his face.

 

[The darkness goes on and on

Till sighs are unforgivable]

 

            Heero is furiously typing at his laptop, trying his best to ignore Duo who starts to sigh. Finally, Heero gets up and turns to face him and pulls him into a fierce kiss.

 

[It seems peaceful

That isn't my type]

 

            The gundam pilots are at a beach house of Quatre's looking at the sea. Quatre is sitting and talking with Trowa, Wufei is meditating a little ways off. Duo is lying on a towel enjoying the sun. There is no one else in sight, Heero has a slight bored expression on his face. He turns to look at Duo and starts to smile a little.

 

[Ah Don't say anything

Stare at your own dreams

And go on living, parting is not forever]

 

            Heero is typing at his laptop again and Duo is yelling at him. It is apparent that they are arguing and it is an old argument. Duo eventually gets fed up and leaves, slamming the door. Heero gets up from the desk and starts to go after him, but sighs and changes his mind. He knows Duo will be back. He returns to his computer.

 

[Solitude of a falling star

I will not let destiny disappear but]

 

            A shot of Heero blowing up yet more OZ mobile suits, a squad of Leos and Arieses.

 

[I learned to believe

Facing a falling star

Someday if I call out your name

As long as I live, I shall meet you]

 

            Heero is alone in his room. Duo has not returned. A picture sits on the night stand. In it, Heero and Duo are in school uniforms, Duo has his hand behind Heero's head. Two fingers are visible forming 'rabbit' ears, a huge smirk is on Duo's face. Heero picks up the picture and stares at it. We switch to his P.O.V and the photo starts to get blurry as tears begin to fall onto the glass.

 

[Solitude of a falling star

I will not let destiny disappear but]

 

            Heero is sitting alone as Quatre and Trowa talk together sipping tea, while Wufei is sitting nearby reading a book. A forlorn look creeps over Heero's face, which goes unnoticed by the other gundam pilots.

[I learned to believe

Like a falling star

Meeting and parting repeat]

 

            Heero is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Flashback to the scene of Duo yelling at him and slamming the door. Switch back to the present. Heero hears a knock and gets up and answers the door. Duo is standing outside in the hall.

 

[I only ask for a moment that can shine on]

 

            Heero stares unbelievingly at Duo. Duo acts is if nothing has happened between them as Heero lets him in. Suddenly Heero wraps his arms around Duo and kisses him. The song ends on a shot of Duo's face frozen in utter shock.

 

~Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes/ramblings:  
> Even this is a Yu Yu Hakushou song, I felt it would work well as a Gundam songfic since Heero does have similar personality traits as Hiei. I also have a Yu Yu version of this songfic for you Kurama & Hiei fans. Which I'll be posting here in a few days. ^_-
> 
> Heero and Duo are not mine, they belong to Sunrise and a whole bunch of other people so please don't sue me. The song Ryuusei no Solitude belongs to Studio Perriot and who ever wrote/composed it.


End file.
